Secrets
by RiotlovesJem
Summary: A woman from our world ventures in Storybrooke with knowledge of every fairytale character. No one knows how this woman knew about the town or what her connection is. When strange things start happening, the woman holds the keys to unlocking the truth.


Hello everyone! RiotlovesJem here! Welcome to my new story, Secrets! It will have more ships than I could list in the character box! It will have Rumbelle, Snowing, Stable Queen, SwanFire, Cora and Henry, and many more! Did you think I would give away the story? Hope you like and review!

Disclaimer: Wish I did own Once Upon a Time, but Rumple won't let me…

Title: Secrets

Rating: PG13

It was a sunny day in Maine as a lone taxi pulled up to the town sign that read "Storybrooke". "You sure you want to get out here, lady?" asked the driver as the woman in the back signed her name to a letter she was writing, put it in her purse, and gazed up at the driver. "Yeah, here will be fine. I have someone picking me up," said the lady as she unzipped her purse to make sure she had everything before getting out of the taxi.

The woman got out with her purse and flowery bag on her left shoulder. She heard the trunk open and the driver retrieved her suitcase. "How much do I owe you?" asked the lady as her blue, mirrored sunglasses reflected the sun, making them seem more blue than they actually were. "About forty dollars," said the driver leaning the lady's suitcase on the taxi. "Even?" asked the lady as she looked in her purse. "Yeah forty dollars even," said the driver as he took the money from her snow white hand.

The lady gave the driver two twenties and he handed her the rolling suitcase. "Have a good day sir," said the lady as she smiled at the driver. "You too ma'am," said the driver as he smiled at her and slowly drove off.

_Well I guess I have a long walk to town_, thought the lady as she pulled the suitcase. The lady stopped after an hour of walking and got her phone from her purse. The time on her phone read 11: 30 and the lady was getting hungry. The woman put her mid-length curly brown hair up with a green ponytail holder. Maybe some kind-hearted soul will offer to give her a lift. Just as the thought crossed her mind….

"Excuse me, miss, you look like you're having trouble. Do you need a ride to town?" asked the man from the rolled down window. _She's very beautiful. I wonder how she was able to get through the protection spell_ _Rumplestiltskin put on the town. I'll have to ask him about it later_, thought the man as he saw the lady hesitate.

The lady thought about the man's kind offer. She knew she would never get to town on her own. At least not at the rate she was going.

"Yeah, I do need a ride. You sure you don't mind though?" asked the lady as she reached to open the back door. "No, it would be my pleasure to help a damsel in distress," said the man kindly. At his words the lady put her suitcase in the back. She smiled secretly at that as she went to the front door and put her purse and bag inside and got in.

After driving in silence for some time, the lady thought it might be a good time to make introductions. "Thank you for doing this for me. My name's Crystal Booker," said Crystal as she offered her left hand for the man to shake. "David Nolan, pleasure to meet you," said David Nolan as he shook her hand. "Likewise," said Crystal as she gazed out the window.

"So, how long are you staying in Storybrooke?" asked David as he gazed at the woman with sadness in her eyes. "Don't know yet. I came here to get away from bad memories," said Crystal as she played with a set of dog tags in her lap absentmindedly. Before David could ask her another question, they could hear Journey coming from her purse. Crystal opened her purse careful to prevent the dog tags from falling to the floor.

Crystal tried to calm herself before answering the phone. Still, she hated to see her father's picture disappear every time she answered it, knowing it would never be him on the other end. "Hey mama, yes I know what today is. And I'm sorry I'm not there. Yes I made it to Storybrooke. I'll call you later. I love you," said Crystal as she hung up the phone.

David saw the lone tear that was going down her cheek. He gazed at the dog tags in her lap. "Were you in the Army?" asked David quietly as he gazed up at Crystal. Crystal didn't look up when David had asked that. "No I wasn't, Mr. Nolan. My Daddy was though," said Crystal as she put the dog tags in her flowery bag.

"He—he died three years ago. He had colon cancer," said Crystal as tears began flowing down her face. David handed the woman a tissue. "Thank you, Mr. Nolan," said Crystal sadly. "I'm sorry for your loss," said David as he pulled to a stop. "We're at the hotel." Crystal pulled out a letter addressed to Prince Charming and laid it on the seat as she got out of the car. This action went unnoticed by David Nolan, but Crystal knew he would find it when he got back in the car.

As they went inside the hotel, Crystal pulled her suitcase and had her purse and flowery bag on her left shoulder. David Nolan held the door open for her as they both went inside. Crystal went up to the front desk, and then looked up gratefully at Mr. Nolan. "Thank you for helping me today, Mr. Nolan. Will I see you again sometime?" asked Crystal kindly. "You're welcome, Crystal. It was my pleasure to help you. See you around sometime," said David Nolan as he went outside and started his car.

When he got home, he noticed the envelope that had his nick name on it. He took it inside and showed it to his wife. They opened the letter and began reading.

Dear Prince James,

I know you are wondering by now who sent you this letter. My name is Crystal Booker and I am the only one that believes this town is real. And that everyone here is a character from fairytales. I don't know the reason that I was able to go past the Storybrooke line. Maybe it's because I have a pure heart?

I am not a threat to you or anyone you love. I just want some friends who can see past my seizures and see me. You and Snow are welcome to come by and talk to me. I usually stay up until nine p.m.

Sincerely,

Crystal A. Booker

Prince James put the letter back in the envelope. "This woman knows too much about us. How did she even know you were Prince Charming and not someone else? Something doesn't seem right about this. She may be harmless, but we can't take chances. The sooner we see her, the better," said Snow as she gazed lovingly at her husband. Snow glanced at the clock on the oven. "Besides, it's only six o'clock."

"Alright, Snow. Get your coat and we'll go speak with her," said David as he shrugged on his coat. Snow grabbed her coat and the keys and they left their loft.

"How much for a room?" asked Crystal as she gazed at the older woman behind the desk. "I'm Crystal Booker. What's your name?" asked Crystal suddenly glancing at her right hand, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Are you alright?" asked the older woman as she saw that Crystal was now holding her hand and squeezing her fingers so tight, they were turning knuckle white.

Crystal sat in a chair the kind woman had led her to. "I'll live. But damn, I kinda wanted to tell you about my partial seizures and show you how I try and hide it. But then again, seizures have never had the best timing," said Crystal as she laughed. The old woman smiled gently at her. Crystal's face fell when she overheard someone talk about her seizures and state that she was crazy.

_Well that's one person that won't be my friend. I'm not one to hold grudges, but I'll hold_ _that one_! thought Crystal as she opened her left hand gently. She then stood up and walked around slowly.

Crystal walked over to where the two women were standing. She was mad as hell. "How dare you?!" said Crystal shooting glares at the young woman. "Oh if it isn't the crazy woman," said the woman taunting the woman who had just had a seizure.

"Ruby, stop, maybe you should—"said the other woman who Crystal knew couldn't have said what she overhead a minute ago.

Crystal grabbed Ruby's arm with her right hand. She tightened it, digging her nails in the woman's arm. "I have _partial__seizures_. I _do__not_ have a disability! I have all my marbles in my head, thank you. Didn't your Grandma ever tell you to treat others as you want to be treated? Maybe she didn't get the chance. I have a photographic memory, so don't think I will_ever_ forget this," said Crystal as she released the woman's arm and leaned to whisper in the woman's ear, "Red Riding Hood."

Ruby paled at what the woman whispered to her. "She knows…" was all Ruby managed to get out.

Crystal walked back over to the front desk at the hotel. "I'm sorry you had to see that, ma'am. I'm usually not like that. I've just had a hard couple of years. Didn't ever get your name, so how much for the room?" asked Crystal smiling at the old woman. The old woman noticed that her smile never reached her eyes.

"My name is Melinda Lucas. And the room is fifty dollars for two weeks. I run this hotel and the diner across the street," said Mrs. Lucas as she smiling kindly at the woman. Crystal handed Mrs. Lucas the correct amount.

Crystal rolled her suitcase up the stairs to room number 108. Crystal went inside and began to put framed pictures on the small shelves in the corner and one of her parents on the dresser. She then opened her suitcase and put her clothes in the dresser drawers. The last thing she did was put her three medicine bottles on the dresser in the order she put them out. Neurontin, Keppra, and Carbatrol, Crystal then put out a bottle of Advil she had gotten from her purse on her dresser.

Snow and David pulled up at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. They asked what room number Crystal Booker was in. Mrs. Lucas told them and the couple thanked her, heading upstairs.

Crystal had changed into a purple sweat suit. Her eyes and face were red from the tears that flowed gently down her cheeks. She wasn't crying because she had a seizure. She was crying because this was the anniversary of her father's death.

Crystal heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it. "Please come in, Your Highness," said Crystal as she held the door open for them.

"Hello," said Snow quietly as she gazed up at the woman as they both went inside. Prince James was the first to notice his acquaintance's sad appearance.

"Are you alright? Why are you crying?" asked Prince James as he led his acquaintance to sit on her bed.

"You remember when Mama called me in the car? She was making sure I was alright, because today is the anniversary of Daddy's death. I usually don't cry this much though," said Crystal as she got another tissue.

"It's okay to cry though. You don't have to keep the sadness in, Crystal. That sometimes will do more harm than good. My mother Ruth died as Snow and I were getting married," said Prince James.

Snow smiled sadly at the woman. She knew how sad she was when her parents died. She knew what this woman felt. But she had to know if this woman was friend or foe.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Booker. I know how hard it is to lose someone," said Snow gazing lovingly at her husband.

"Thank you. That really means a lot to me. But I'm guessing you want to know why I'm here and why I know who you are," said Crystal as she walked over to her dresser and gazed at a picture of her parents.

"Yes that is what we need to know," said Snow gazing at the woman. Snow still didn't trust her.

Crystal looked at the clock on her phone. It was 9:00 p.m. She was too tired and wanted to be fully awake when answering their questions. "I'm sorry, but can we do this tomorrow? My medicine makes me very sleepy. I would like to be fully awake when answering you. I'll give you my cell number when you want to talk to me again," said Crystal as she gave Prince James her cell number.

Prince James thanked her and told her that he would call her tomorrow. After they left her hotel room, Crystal sighed and got ready for bed. As she laid down, sleep began to overtake her. She hoped she would find people to be her friends that could see past her seizures and see her.


End file.
